Fatal Dreams
by Blue-Starlight92
Summary: During The Mummy Returns From Meela's point of veiw. Her last thoughts just before Imhotep ressurects Anuk-su-namun


"…_for our love is a true love, an eternal love, our souls mated, together as one, forever."_

I listened to Imhotep, staring at his face to avoid slipping into the daze in my mind created by his voice. Sometimes I still wondered why this was happening to me. I believed, with all my heart, that I _was _the reincarnated Anuk-su-namun, but sometimes, when I was sleeping, alone, and everything was quiet, I doubted it. Could I really be this woman? I felt it was so much to live up to, every time Imhotep looked at me, his eyes seemed to guess exactly what I was thinking. Sometimes I didn't want to be another woman, I had dreamed of it when I was younger, when my mother and father's fights would get loud, or violent, I dreamed of being someone else. But now, no, I just wanted to be me. I just wanted to be Meela.

Imhotep waved his hands over the pool of water, and immediately, my mind was flooded with something like a dream. I moved through it, my mind seemed to know what to do, even if my heart didn't. I didn't know why I was fighting this woman, or who she was, or where I was, but I fought her anyway. My mind, and my body, knew what to do, and I found myself doing fighting moves that I never dreamed I could do, I was always limber, but somehow not good at that sort of thing.

I was also surprised to find that this was just as exhausting as if I was actually fighting, and I found myself overjoyed as I finished, and I was surprised that I could actually win, the woman who was my opponent had been very skill-full, and well taught. I stared at the girl as the man who was obviously the Pharaoh came down and announced that I would be protecting him, along with becoming his wife. I knew this already, from my other dreams, and it was no surprise. He hugged his daughter, praising her, but she stared coldly at me over his shoulder. I did not know the reason for her hate, and I found it almost disturbing, but, of course, I had grown out of being aware of other's hate, and it was like a bucket of cold water was thrown over me.

Then I was acutely aware of Imhotep walking toward me, and my mind became numb, like it always did when he approached me. My eyes followed him, locked into his, and again I got that sensation that he knew everything I was thinking, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. I followed him, even with my head, until he went out of my line of vision, then I turned back to face the girl. Imhotep's priests passed in front of me, but I didn't notice them, and I didn't care. The girl stared at me, the hate emenating from her eyes even stronger than before, and I couldn't help but wonder, was it Imhotep who caused this hatred for me inside her? Was he her friend? Had be been? Did she love him? Was it pure jealousy that was the cause for her hate?

Then everything changed, and I was walking through a chamber. My bare feet made no noise as I walked towards a curtain, and pulled it back, to find Imhotep waiting for me. I ran my hand just away from his face, and he put his hands on my shoulder's, kissing me. This wasn't like he had kissed me on the train, which had felt of triumph and possession, no, this was more urgent, and passion-glazed.

Suddenly we heard a loud thump of a door closing. Imhotep's eyes got a little wider, and mine were very wide as we heard the Pharaoh asking Imhotep's priests what they were doing.

"The Pharaoh!" Imhotep whispered urgently.

"Go! Run!" I whispered urgently, and attempted to look like nothing had happened, standing next to a statue of a cat, drumming my fingers on it as the Pharaoh called my name.

He threw back the curtain and walked toward me, studying me, then pointed at my arm.

"Who has touched you?!" He demanded angrily. I did not speak, but stared over his shoulder, not wanting to meet his eyes. But he turned around.

"Imhotep!" He gasped in surpise. "My Priest!"

Imhotep drew the Pharaoh's sword, and the Pharaoh was too stunned to stop him. I felt myself take out a dagger. Wait. No! I couldn't be doing this! I couldn't! I couldn't just stab this unsuspecting man! I knew that it was stupid to think this. I didn't care one bit about the diggers when they were eaten, and I nearly killed Nefertiti's reincarnation, but I had been just translating for Imhotep then, I'd never actually killed anyone!

But my body moved anyway, raising the dagger above my head, and plunged it into the Pharaoh's back. Imhotep swung the Pharaoh's sword, cutting him in the side, then plunged it through his heart as the Pharaoh collapsed.

I couldn't really be this woman, could I? I couldn't actually kill someone! But I had to remind myself that I was the reincarnation. I _had_ done those things, wither I would _now _or not.

"The Mejai!" Imhotep breathed as there was more thumping on the door.

"Go! Save yourself!" I cried.

"No!" Imhotep said, staring towards the door.

"Only you can ressurect me!" I reminded him. Imhotep's priests moved through the curtain to take him away.

"No! Get away from me!" Imhotep yelled at them as they tightened their grip to pull him away. "Get away!" They still pulled him away. "I will ressurect you!" He called to me as he disappeared.

In that moment the Mejai appeared, looking at the Pharaoh's body in shock. Then they looked up at me, disbelieving.

"My body is no longer his temple!" I yelled, raising the dagger above my head.

_Do it! _A voice whispered in my head, similar to my own. _Your body should be mine! You were born to die for me! I am the true Anuk-su-namun! You are merely a vessel, and a temporary spirit to live in it until now! Do it! Die! I want to live! Imhotep is mine! He was always mine! You can't take him from me! JUST DIE!_

I wanted her to stop talking. Stop telling me I was worthless. I remembered my father telling my mother that, countless people telling me that. I hadn't heard it since Hafez found me. Don't remind me about that. Leave me alone! I raised the dagger higher over my head, and plunged it down into my stomach.

_Yes…_she whispered, as I felt myself sinking into the blackness of death.


End file.
